L'histoire sans fin
by ECYM
Summary: Qu'ils étaient fous, ceux qui pensaient que nous ne nous entendions pas. Les sarcasmes n'étaient là que pour habiller les sentiments. OS


Le manque, infernal et constant, je l'avais toujours quelque part en moi, et j'avais développé un rapport particulier avec lui. Aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, j'aimais ressentir ce mal-être profond causé par son absence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Certainement parce que je savais que dès qu'il réapparaîtrait dans mon champs de vision, il n'y aurait plus que du plaisir partout en moi, un soulagement intense et fort qui se répandrait dans mon corps aussi violemment que le torrent de sang qui parcourait mes veines.

« Je t'ai manqué, Evans ? »

Je ne l'avais même pas vu venir. Comme à son habitude, il était arrivé en retard. Le premier jour de l'année. McGonagall avait dû lui passer un savon vu son air renfrogné à la table des professeurs, mais voilà qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi, tout sourire, et que je me rappelais soudainement de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui.

C'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Qu'ils étaient fous, ceux qui pensaient que nous ne nous entendions pas. Les sarcasmes n'étaient là que pour habiller les sentiments. Si j'avais eu le courage, je l'aurais admis à voix haute, mais je savais qu'il savait, et cela m'arrangeait bien. Je n'avais jamais été très en confiance quand il s'agissait de mettre des mots sur les choses qui me touchaient. Il m'avait déjà dit de croire un peu plus en moi, mais c'était compliqué quand on était face à lui.

Parfois, je me demandais si l'on voyait vraiment la même chose. Me regardait-il comme je le regardais ? D'autres fois, la réponse à cette question me semblait évidente. Ce soir là, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche, même si nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant deux mois. Il était à côté de moi, je le sentais rayonner, et je me sentais rayonner.

« Evidemment. J'ai pleuré ton absence tous les jours de chaque semaine qui s'est écoulée, James.

_ Ah ! Je le savais ! »

Son meilleur ami lui adressa un clin d'oeil, la mienne arborait un sourire qui en disait long sur la véracité de mes propos. Oh, Merlin, s'il savait à quel point mes sarcasmes n'en étaient pas... Alice avait dû me supporter tout le mois de juillet, et fort heureusement pour elle, elle était partie en vacances avec ses parents au mois d'août, sinon, elle m'aurait encore entendu geindre.

J'avais cherché une excuse valable pour essayer de joindre James Potter, mais rien de convaincant ne m'était venu, et j'avais dû me résoudre à passer l'été sans nouvelle de lui, à me demander avec quelle autre fille il pouvait bien être en train de correspondre, ou pire, en train de flirter. C'était son truc, et je le savais. Il allait rarement plus loin, mais le simple fait qu'il puisse passer du temps avec une autre que moi m'irritait au plus haut point.

Alice m'avait dit que je n'étais pas rationnelle, que je n'avais pas besoin d'excuse et qu'elle était certaine qu'il serait ravi de recevoir un hibou de ma part, mais je n'étais pas convaincue. James et moi nous étions rapprochés cette année, mais quelque chose dans le fait de lui écrire me semblait trop intime. Alice disait que je me comportais comme une enfant. Elle n'avait certainement pas tort.

J'aurais voulu qu'il fasse le premier pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pensais qu'il le ferait. J'avais attendu, mais aucune lettre n'était arrivée chez mes parents. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris. Les autres années, il m'avait toujours envoyé au moins un parchemin pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je n'y répondais pas car je n'en avais jamais éprouvé l'envie jusqu'à cet été là, le seul où il n'avait pas daigné donner signe de vie. L'imbécile.

« J'imagine que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, puisque tu ne m'as pas écrit. Tu as dû être très occupé... »

Je savais que le ton de ma voix trahissait largement mon agacement mais de toutes façons, j'étais déjà en train de déchiqueter un toast comme s'il s'agissait de la tête de cette peste de Bellatrix Black qui avait poussé des premières années dans le lac quelques heures plus tôt.

Il lâcha un rire étouffé et se tourna vers moi, les sourcils haussés. Il pencha légèrement la tête et m'observa avec un sourire chaleureux. Il était comme ça avec moi. Presque tout le temps. Il avait ce côté tendre qui me surprenait toujours, même si je le connaissais. C'était dans ces moments là que je sentais le plus de complicité entre nous, et je savais pertinemment que ce qu'il allait me répondre allait me mettre dans le plus grand des embarras, mais je m'en fichais car je savais aussi que cela m'amuserait.

« Lily, Lily, Lily... Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour la forme et dissimulai un sourire derrière mon index. Ce n'était que des mots mais ils me faisaient le plus grand bien. J'étais un peu gênée, je rougissais légèrement, et j'avais entendu une ou deux filles manquer de s'étouffer avec leur purée de citrouille non loin de nous, mais j'étais bien. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, j'étais BIEN.

« J'aime bien quand tu es jalouse.

_ Je ne suis pas jalouse.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. »

Son rire ironique trahissait ses pensées, mais peu m'importait. Il était là, et j'étais là. Nous étions ensemble et je pouvais voir qu'il avait encore grandi et qu'il était toujours aussi charmant et que sa main venait de lâcher son couteau pour venir se poser sur mon épaule, et j'avais juste envie de fermer les yeux.

Combien de fois avais-je pensé à ce genre de gestes pendant les vacances ? Combien de fois, exactement, m'étais-je demandée comment j'avais pu faire pour oublier la sensation qui me prenait au corps quand il était aussi familier avec moi ? J'étais glacée. Brûlée. Je ne sais quoi. Je n'étais plus moi, mais en même temps, je n'avais jamais autant été Lily Evans. C'était inexplicable et j'étais muette.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse, en fait. J'espérais que tu m'enverrais un parchemin. Je m'étais promis que je ne t'écrirais que si tu m'écrivais.

_ Si tu fouilles bien dans la poubelle de sa chambre, tu sauras qu'il t'a écrit une bonne vingtaine de fois, intervint Sirius Black. »

James lui jeta un regard en biais avant d'expulser un petit pois dans sa direction, et ses deux grands yeux bruns se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sur moi. Ça aussi, j'avais oublié. Je m'étais insultée mentalement pendant deux mois, incapable de me souvenir avec exactitude de ses yeux. Enfin, je les retrouvais.

« Enfin, bref. On parlera plus tard. Peut-être qu'on aura du temps tous les deux, non ? »

Sa main quitta mon épaule pour aller fouiller dans sa poche, et il lâcha un badge étincelant sur la table, entre nous deux. Alice se pencha pour mieux le voir et lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Je n'eus pas besoin de scruter l'objet pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tu n'ignores sans doute pas que nous étions supposés nous retrouver dans le train afin de commencer à nous organiser ? Lui demandai-je.

_ J'ai eu un léger contre temps...

_ Rémus ? Peter ? »

Je me tournais vers deux de ses meilleurs amis. L'un en qui j'avais toute confiance, l'autre qui me craignait trop pour me mentir. Sirius Black ne m'aurait été d'aucune aide, j'avais beau l'apprécier énormément, je savais qu'il me raconterait des âneries plus grosses que lui pour protéger James.

« C'est vrai, gémit fébrilement Peter. Il a raté le Poudlard Express.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lily. Moi, je n'y suis pour rien, me répondit Rémus en détournant le regard.

_ Patm... Sirius a... Il a... Heu... Il y avait un chien qui.. Heu...

_ Bon dieu Queudver, tais-toi un peu, veux-tu ? Le coupa Black.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es arrivé en retard à cause d'un chien ?

_ … On peut dire ça comme ça, admit James après avoir brièvement haussé les épaules et jeté un rapide regard espiègle vers son meilleur ami. »

J'avais commencé à comprendre en juin dernier qu'il y avait probablement des milliers de choses que je ne saurais jamais à propos de James Potter, et je savais donc pertinemment que je pouvais d'ores et déjà abandonner mon interrogatoire. J'avais appris, un peu par hasard au cours de notre cinquième année, que Rémus Lupin était un loup-garou, et c'était déjà un secret que j'étais fière de garder, quelque chose qui nous liait et qui nous lierait toujours les garçons et moi. James et moi.

« Tu n'es pas déjà en train de penser qu'ils se sont trompés en me nommant préfet-en-chef avec toi, si ? S'inquiéta James. »

Ah, il y avait cela, aussi. Cette façon qu'il avait de me surprendre quand je pensais qu'il avait une totale confiance en lui. Tout cela, ce n'était qu'un mur qu'il posait devant lui en attendant de voir qui allait se donner la peine de l'escalader. Je le faisais. Je le faisais tout le temps, parce que derrière, je n'avais jamais rien trouvé d'inintéressant.

« Non. Je pense que tu feras un excellent préfet-en-chef, James. »

Dans ces moments là, je lui devais un peu de sincérité. C'était toujours ce qui nous rapprochait. J'avais espéré qu'il serait préfet-en-chef avec moi, mais je ne pensais pas que le professeur Dumbledore serait assez inconscient pour laisser une telle chose se produire. Oh, oui, j'étais certaine que James ferait merveilleusement bien son travail, mais je savais aussi qu'il en profiterait largement, et je n'osais même pas imaginer combien de fois il braverait le couvre feu avec ses amis pour aller se promener dans la forêt interdite.

« Vraiment ? Reprit-il, surpris.

_ Tu crois que je te mentirais ? »

Il m'observa un instant, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite. C'était tellement agréable de retrouver cette complicité que nous avions et que j'avais dû mettre à la porte pendant deux mois... ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait vraiment compte qu'il lui suffisait d'un coup d'oeil pour me croire ? C'était pareil pour moi. Je savais quand il me mentait, et cela ne me dérangeait pas parce que j'avais confiance en lui. Je m'imaginais toujours qu'il le faisait pour la bonne cause, et Rémus Lupin me confortait systématiquement dans cette idée.

« Lily ? »

Severus Rogue venait de me tapoter sur l'épaule et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retourner. A chaque fois qu'il me parlait, j'en avais le cœur brisé. Je ne nous considérais plus amis depuis longtemps, mais je savais que tant que nous étions à Poudlard tous les deux, je ne pourrai pas mettre de côté nos souvenirs ensemble, alors je devais me débrouiller pour vivre avec.

« Oh, bonjour Severus. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Mon ton était courtois, mais je me sentais fausse. Je n'aimais pas cela. J'étais en contradiction avec moi-même, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui hurler au visage. La colère était passée, l'insulte qu'il avait proférée à mon égard était loin, même si elle résonnait toujours dans ma tête, j'étais passée à autre chose.

« Non, je voulais juste te saluer.

_ Bien. Alors... J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, risqua un regard perplexe vers James qui était occupé à discuter avec ses amis mais que je suspectais clairement d'écouter la conversation l'air de rien, et retourna s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards où Mulciber se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer un mot qu'il balaya d'un revers de la main.

« C'était beaucoup trop aimable de ta part, Lily, me fit remarquer Alice.

_ Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire d'aller brûler en enfer... Il est juste venu me dire bonjour...

_ Cela n'aurait offusqué personne à la table, commenta James sur un ton faussement détaché. »

Il avait écouté, il n'y avait plus de doute. J'eus un pincement au cœur en sentant une vague de jalousie émaner de lui. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre, mais j'en étais incapable avec tous ces gens autour de nous, et puis quelque chose m'amusait dans le fait de le laisser bouillonner.

« C'est de la jalousie que je perçois ?

_ Certainement, me répondit-il avec désinvolture. »

Quand je me cachais derrière des sarcasmes, James était sans détour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me déstabilisait toujours autant. J'y étais pourtant habituée, mais il m'avait encore une fois cloué le bec par son honnêteté et je n'osai plus lever les yeux de mon assiette car je savais pertinemment que j'étais rouge pivoine et qu'Alice, en face de moi, se ferait un plaisir de me le faire remarquer haut et fort si nos regards avaient le malheur de se croiser.

Après le repas, la Grande salle commença à se vider lentement. Peu à peu, les tables furent débarrassées et les élèves gagnèrent leur salle commune. J'en profitai pour sortir un gros paquet de parchemins de mon sac et le poser entre James et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Puisque tu n'étais pas dans le Poudlard Express, il faut que nous arrangions le planning des préfets maintenant. Ils vont certainement s'attendre à le recevoir demain.

_ Le planning des préfets ? Répéta t-il, perplexe, alors que Sirius soupirait comme si je venais de lui gâcher la soirée du siècle.

_ Les rondes du soir. Tu sais, les tours de surveillance... Il faut aussi que nous prévoyons une réunion avec eux pour discuter du nouveau règlement, programmer peut-être une aide aux devoirs pour les premières et deuxièmes années, et...

_ Tout ça, ce soir ? Me coupa t-il les yeux écarquillés.

_ Pas forcément tout, mais au moins le avais d'autres projets ? »

Il se tourna vers ses trois meilleurs amis qui eurent simultanément le même réflexe. Un bref signe d'approbation et un large sourire. S'en suivit d'une tape sur l'épaule et d'un « bonne nuit » lourd de sous-entendu de la part de Sirius Black qui m'adressa un clin d'oeil, puis me mima une scène obscène avant d'attraper Alice par le bras et de la tirer plus ou moins discrètement avec lui, me faisant soupirer de dépit.

« Apparemment non, me répondit James en feuilletant mes parchemins d'un air intéressé. »

Je grimaçai. J'avais peur de l'ennuyer. Il devait visiblement passer la soirée avec ses amis, et je détestais être celle qui les empêchait de se retrouver. Sirius, Rémus, et Peter devaient m'en vouloir un peu... Egoïstement, j'étais quand même contente de me retrouver seule avec lui, à l'exception d'un groupe d'élèves qui discutaient toujours à la table des poufsouffles.

« Tu sais, on peut le faire demain matin avant les cours si tu avais prévu d'être avec les garçons...

_ Oh non, je préfère le faire maintenant. J'ai passé toutes les vacances avec eux, ils vont s'en remettre. Et puis... Je ne serai certainement pas levé avant 8h30.

_ On commence les cours à 8h.

_ M. Binns a l'habitude de me voir arriver en retard, si je ne commence pas dès le premier jour, il va être perturbé.

_ C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

_ J'ai toujours été très serviable, je tiens ça de mon éducation bourgeoise, plaisanta t-il. »

Rassurée, je lâchai un rire et me penchai vers les parchemins pour lui montrer les horaires de ronde.

« Tu sais, ça risque de nous prendre un moment. Tu pourras faire la grâce matinée avec moi, si tu veux, reprit-il avec un sourire malin. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil consterné et laissai échapper un rire sourd. Les sous-entendus m'avaient aussi manqués, aussi peu subtils soient-ils.

« C'est de cette façon qu'on propose un rendez-vous à une fille, dans le monde de la bourgeoisie ? L'interrogeai-je en prenant un air faussement naïf.

_ Touché. Ce n'était pas très délicat de ma part... Admit-il, désolé. »

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier que je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde, trop amusée par son air penaud pour penser une seule seconde à lui reprocher son humour clairement orienté. Il était mignon dans ces moments là, quand il se souciait vraiment de ce que je pouvais penser, quand il se remettait en question, quand je sentais qu'il était sensible à la moindre de mes paroles...

« Je pense qu'on devrait mélanger les préfets pour les rondes. Il faut arrêter avec cette haine de maisons en maisons. On va mettre les serpentards avec les poufsouffles et les serdaigles avec les gryffondors. Commençons doucement...

_ Et nous ?

_ Eh bien... On devrait se mélanger aussi, non ?

_ Théoriquement, oui... Mais en même temps... Personne ne nous dirait rien si on restait ensemble, si ? Proposa t-il. »

Il se pencha pour sortir une plume de son sac et mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur son visage pendant une longue seconde. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec moi. C'était évident. C'était clair. J'en avais envie aussi. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je haussai les épaules.

« Je suppose que non.

_ Je pensais générer plus d'enthousiasme, me fit-il remarquer en m'adressant un sourire et en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier que je lui tendais.

_ Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à te supporter. Enfin, c'est ce que les gens disent.

_ Oh, mon cœur ! S'exclama t-il en portant ses mains à sa poitrine, mimant la mort dans un geste délibérément théâtral.

_ C'est ce que les gens disent, répétai-je avec insistance sans pouvoir retenir un rire. Toi tu sais que c'est faux.

_ Bien rattrapé, Evans. »

Une goutte d'encre tomba de sa plume et vint s'écraser sur le parchemin qui se trouvait entre nous alors que nous échangions un regard beaucoup trop long pour être totalement innocent. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. C'était tellement prévisible. Je savais qu'il me manquerait même si je le retrouvais, parce qu'il ne me touchait pas perpétuellement et que j'en avais besoin autant que j'avais besoin de l'étreindre.

Je m'éclaircis légèrement la gorge et pris une profonde inspiration quand ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour se reporter sur les élèves à quelques mètres de nous puis sur le morceau de papier devant lui. Sa main se crispa sur sa plume, et il commença à griffonner le nom des préfets en face des horaires de ronde. Je sentais sa frustration comme si elle était la mienne. Moi aussi, je voulais être seule avec lui.

« Arrête moi si tu penses que je fais des erreurs, mais de toutes façons, je pense qu'il faudra reprendre le planning. Certains préfets auront certainement des entraînements de Quidditch le soir ou d'autres empêchements... M'expliqua t-il en continuant à écrire.

_ Tu en auras ?

_ Je suis capitaine, je les programme quand je veux. Il faut juste que je m'y prenne avant les autres équipes.

_ De toutes façons, Gryffondor n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner trois fois par semaine pour battre Serpentard.

_ Comment tu sais que c'est mon objectif premier ? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je te connais... Il y a juste une petite chose que je ne sais pas.

_ Hmm ?

_ Est-ce que tu vas continuer là dedans après Poudlard ?

_ Dans le Quidditch, tu veux dire ? Me demanda t-il en s'interrompant une minute alors que j'acquiesçai. Non. Je pensais plutôt vendre mon magnifique corps dans les rues de Londres, Sirius dit que je pourrais rapporter pas mal de gallions. »

J'éclatai de rire, secouai la tête et lui donnait un petit coup de poing sur la cuisse alors qu'il m'adressait un clin d'oeil faussement aguicheur.

« Fais chauffer ton portefeuille Evans, je ne prends pas en dessous de dix gallions.

_ Ton éducation bourgeoise vient d'en prendre un coup.

_ Mes pauvres parents sont bien conscients du monstre qu'ils ont engendré, ne t'en fais pas, plaisanta t-il. Je m'inquiète surtout pour toi. Tu vas réussir à partager ?

_ Partager ? Répétai-je, confuse.

_ Si je vends mon corps. Il y aura d'autres filles... Et sûrement des garçons, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ Du moment que tu ramènes les gallions à la maison... Soupirai-je en lui rendant son sourire. »

Il lâcha un rire. Ma réponse eut au moins le mérite de le surprendre un peu, puis le silence s'installa entre nous pendant un moment. C'était un peu gênant, mais pas autant que dans mes souvenirs. Je n'étais plus paniquée à l'idée de trouver des sujets de conversation comme je le fus l'année passée. Je savais que James savait apprécier simplement ma présence comme j'appréciais la sienne, et j'avais compris que les mots étaient parfois même de trop. Je me rapprochai légèrement et me penchai sur le parchemin.

James avait écrit les noms de chaque préfet en face des horaires de surveillance et de la zone dans laquelle ils devaient patrouiller, tout était très clair et très propre, mais quelque chose attira mon attention en bas de la page. Il avait gribouillé une suite de lettres complètement incohérente, mais il se leva du banc avant que je n'ai pu lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite, lâcha t-il. Bonne nuit, Lily. »

Il m'adressa un bref signe de main, se retourna, et quitta la Grande Salle sans voir mon visage figé d'incompréhension face à son départ beaucoup trop précipité à mon goût pour être naturel. Les poufsouffles l'avaient regardé sortir aussi, et dès que la porte claqua derrière lui et que mes yeux retombèrent sur le parchemin, les lettres se mélangèrent pour former une phrase :« Retrouve moi dans la salle de potion dans deux minutes. »

Il y eut un gros boum quelque part à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et je ramassai mes affaires de la manière la plus maladroite possible, faisant tomber l'encrier sur la table et m'en badigeonnant sur les doigts au passage. C'était l'un de ces moments où l'on sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important. J'étais impatiente. Très peu stressée. Juste pressée, et quand j'arrivai dans les cachots et que je pénétrai dans la salle en question, je constatai qu'il l'était aussi. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa montre comme si la moindre seconde comptait.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais à faire, mais je savais ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais lâcher mon sac et serrer James dans mes bras comme je n'avais jamais serré qui que ce soit dans mes bras, mais je fus incapable d'avancer vers lui. La porte claqua derrière moi et la surprise le désarçonna pendant une fraction de seconde, et puis il s'avança.

Je savais que je n'oserais pas faire ce que j'avais en tête. Pas avec lui, pas maintenant, pas sans raison, pas sans un minimum d'audace en moi. Nous étions très tactiles avec nos amis respectifs, mais l'être ensemble avait toujours été plus compliqué, probablement parce que cela impliquait tout un tas de sentiments que nous ne savions pas gérer. J'aurais aimé que le manque ait eu raison de notre pudeur et ait emporté ma retenue.

« Pourquoi les cachots ?

_ C'est le seul endroit où Rogue est susceptible d'entrer, et donc de nous surprendre dans une position compromettante, me répondit-il aussitôt avec une touche d'humour. »

Je m'esclaffai tout en lui administrant un petit coup sur l'épaule et je pris soudainement conscience de sa proximité et du fait que mon corps était très près du sien et que c'était la chose la plus agréable qu'il m'eut été donné d'expérimenter.

« Personne ne vient ici après vingt et une heure, et je me suis dit que c'était certainement le dernier endroit où un prof penserait à venir nous chercher s'ils remarquent notre absence dans les dortoirs après le couvre-feu, expliqua t-il finalement.

_ Après le couvre-feu ? Combien de temps penses-tu rester ici, au juste ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. La vie entière si tu le décides. »

Je clignai des yeux devant son air solennelle bientôt remplacé par un sourire espiègle. Il savait très bien y faire, avec les filles. Avec moi, en tout cas. J'eus du mal à garder la face. Je savais que c'était le premier jour de l'année et que j'étais préfète-en-chef et qu'enfreindre le règlement maintenant serait une erreur de jugement monumentale, mais Merlin quelle abrutie j'étais, je l'aurais suivi partout.

« Alors... Commença t-il.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors... Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais faire la grâce matinée avec moi et que tu t'es moquée de mon éducation bourgeoise ?

_ C'était il y a moins d'une heure, lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire amusé en voyant son air gêné.

_ Donc... commença t-il, hésitant, semblant chercher ses mots.

_ Donc oui, je m'en souviens, complétai-je en retenant un rire devant son embarras évident.

_ Et tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie si tu le veux ?

_ Merlin, James, tu as prononcé cette phrase il y a juste cinq minutes, évidemment que je m'en rappelle. Est-ce que tu vas me demander en mariage ? Plaisantai-je. »

Il détourna le regard et soupira lourdement. Je m'en voulus instantanément de m'être moquée de lui. Il était juste attendrissant, et ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Pour une fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il était à ma place et que j'étais à la sienne. Il était intimidé. C'était assez troublant.

« C'était juste... Ma façon bourgeoise de te demander si tu veux sortir avec moi un de ces quatre... »

Il inspira profondément et me fixa avec tant d'attention que j'eus l'impression qu'il savait avec exactitude ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de ma tête alors que moi même je n'en avais aucune idée.

« Un... Un de ces quatre ? Bégayai-je.

_ Demain après les cours, se corrigea t-il immédiatement. Ou Après-demain. Ou mercredi, jeudi... N'importe quel jour de la semaine. Celui qui te convient. Ou ceux qui te conviennent.

_ Ils me conviennent tous, laissai-je échapper sans réfléchir. »

Son visage s'illumina devant moi. Le moment me semblait étrangement conventionnel compte tenu de la question qu'il m'avait posée et de la réponse que je lui avais donnée, mais nous étions deux idiots amoureux et nous marchions sur des œufs de peur de faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous aimions trop nous enfermer.

« Alors... Je suppose qu'on se voit demain soir... Lui dis-je en esquissant un mouvement vers la sortie. »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'inquiétude ou de gêne sur son visage. Il avait eu la réponse qu'il attendait et il avait retrouvé toute sa confiance. J'aurais aimé être comme lui et pouvoir balayer la peur de la main, lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué, et lui dire qu'il me manquait toujours, mais je n'étais pas capable de me dévoiler autant.

« Lily, avant que tu partes, il y a juste une chose...

_ Oui ? »

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi, ouvrit ses bras et les referma autour de ma taille comme s'il avait toujours su que c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, comme s'il avait su que je n'avais pas eu le cran de le lui demander ou que j'étais trop réservée pour agir moi même. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'aimais ce garçon. Nous nous complétions, et j'étais certaine que cela durerait longtemps. Très longtemps, mais jamais trop longtemps.

Le temps me jouait des drôles de tour quand j'étais avec lui. Il nous en manquait toujours. Il passait à une allure folle. Je détestait cet espèce de phénomène bizarre. J'aurais voulu tout ralentir. Lui aussi, je le savais, et dans notre étreinte, à ce moment là, tout était limpide. C'était le début de notre histoire, notre histoire sans fin.


End file.
